


Rachel and Maya: PokéCon

by thepfeffernusse



Series: Rachel & Maya [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Erotica, F/F, Lactation, Lesbian Character, Pokemon, Sexy, huge ass, huge boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepfeffernusse/pseuds/thepfeffernusse
Summary: Maya is an uncommonly busty, up-and-coming streamer and professional cosplayer who is making a name for herself on the convention circuit for her daring, sexy, and unique costume designs. When she orders some odd items in the mail to complete her latest costume idea, she is overjoyed, but her girlfriend, Rachel, is concerned that Maya will get herself into a bad situation.When Rachel is proven right at the worst possible time, Maya must find the will to remain in costume and involved with her fans or face potentially catastrophic damage to her reputation. She just has to make sure she gets through the cosplay competitions and she can leave.
Series: Rachel & Maya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Rachel and Maya: PokéCon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very different project for me, taken from a prompt offered to me by someone online who wishes to remain anonymous. Thank you, you know who you are. 
> 
> This turned out to be a good opportunity for me to try out a non-linear narrative style and work on some character concepts I've had floating around for a long time. The two main characters in this story will likely show up in other, similar works when I get requests that will fit their mold.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Fun Fact: this story passes the Bechdel test.

The panel of judges had been deliberating for what felt like hours at this point. Maya shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other as the pressure continued to build.

 _Fucking internet._ She thought idly to herself as the seconds seemed to drag out longer and longer while she waited. 

If the judges couldn't make their decision soon she was going to have a full on accident at this rate. The process seemed to be picking up speed now and she could almost see the swelling progressing at this point; she should know, she had a front row seat.

_Nothing is real until you get something that is. This is the last time I'm ordering anything online without researching it._

It had been almost a week previous when she had first discovered the source of her current— _issue_. Thinking they would be perfect due to their resemblance to the parts in question she had purchased them without a second thought. She had considered when they arrived that they may be uncomfortable when in use, but nothing she wasn't willing to put up with for her costume…

* * *

"Maya! Your package is here!"

The busty girl heard her girlfriend's voice ring out from the foyer just outside of their shared apartment. Maya sprang up from her place on the couch where she had idly been playing with her nipples and watching a cheesy softcore porn romance. Setting her laptop down excitedly and running for the door, she thought of the coming weekend. She had been waiting three days for this and was beyond excited to show off her brilliant costume at the upcoming convention. If these things fit and actually looked like the picture from the website, they would practically assure her victory.

Maya was an up and coming fixture of the anime, video game, and technology convention circuits. She also had a fairly successful streaming channel and was becoming more and more popular by the day, so a lot of people now expected to see her among the crowds at all the biggest conventions. At least the ones that were within several hours of her hometown. Hotel rooms and travel had become a pretty normal part of her life over the last few years. 

The fact that she also had a pair of potentially record breaking tits probably had a good bit to do with her success, but she liked to think they weren't the only reason. Her friendly and bubbly personality, the impressively deep knowledge she possessed about the latest tech and video games, and her feats of engineering in her costume designs were factors as well. The costume she had come up with for the upcoming PokéCon featured her breasts quite prominently but she needed the contents of the package she saw in her girlfriend's tiny hands as she opened the door.

"Hi!" Maya cried as she swiped the package out of Rachel's hands and kissed her full on her lips right there in the foyer, grabbing a handful of her ass as she did it.

She had to stoop to do it, which caused her breasts to droop down, the weight pulling on her shirt and opening the low-cut collar enough for Rachel to get a full view of her girlfriend's expansive cleavage and the adorably ill-fitting pink and purple striped bra she wore, which she enjoyed. Maya had maybe one bra that actually fit her properly and all the others were almost comically too small. 

Due to her size, Maya generally had to order from specialty shops or have custom bras made. However, she also sometimes fixated on a bra that she thought was cute while lazily clicking around online. Generally, the object of her desire was almost big enough if she ordered the absolute largest size available, but never quite a good fit. She would inevitably find a way to force her tits into it come hell or high water anyway and Rachel found it endearing. She supposed she understood Maya's desire for something cute as opposed to her custom jobs, which looked like they were made out of old seat belts and military-grade climbing equipment.

"So what _is_ that, exactly?" Rachel asked once Maya had finally pulled her tongue back into her own mouth and broken off the kiss.

"Just a little something for this Saturday!" Maya said excitedly, clutching the small envelope to her immense bosom; her arms half disappearing into the expanse of soft flesh.

"It's not something to make your tits even bigger is it?" Rachel asked, only half-joking. "The last thing you need is another growth spurt. I wouldn't mind having it in that case though, I guess. "

Rachel held her hands out from her chest a few inches. She wasn't exactly flat, but always thought that she looked like she belonged in training bras next to her girlfriend. She was the precise opposite of Maya in nearly every way. Where Maya was tall and athletic, Rachel was very short and ever so slightly plump. While Maya had the unfairly huge breasts, a tiny waist, toned legs, and tight butt; Rachel wore a B-cup and was about as bottom heavy as it was possible to be, with wide hips, thick thighs, and a dump truck of an ass. Maya was well tanned, had long dark hair, and green eyes; while Rachel had pale skin, brown eyes, and short blonde hair that she wore in a sort of pixie cut. Maya played video games and made videos for a living and liked to show off her body. Rachel worked at a bank and was fairly reserved as far as her clothing went. They were a real yin-yang sort of couple; often joking that gender was about the only thing they had in common.

"Aw, don't be like that." Maya said, consolingly. "I like you just the way you are."

Maya reached down and gave her girlfriend's big round ass a playful spank before running away into their apartment and all the way to the other side of the living room. Rachel let out a surprised exclamation and rubbed her enormous left cheek where Maya had hit it.

“Sure you do,” Rachel said as she continued to rub her stinging ass while walking towards the door to her home. “Because it means you’ll always be bigger than I am.”

Maya giggled, her back turned, clearly going through her package to ensure she had received what she ordered.

"I'm serious!"

Rachel called out to her as she waddled into the living room, her huge hips swaying uncontrollably and her buttocks wobbling slightly within her incredibly tight jeans.

"You keep getting these wild experimental products and—well look at you!"

Maya turned around and stood before Rachel, pouting. Her weight was all on one foot while the other rested on her toes behind her, one arm wrapped around behind her back and her hand clutched the opposite arm near the elbow in a classic 'anime girl' pose. It served to push her breasts out and up, accentuating their magnitude.

"I like them. I think they look fucking great on me."

"I know, I like them too. But anyway," Rachel continued, indicating the package in Maya's free hand. "What is it? Seriously."

Maya returned to her previously exuberant attitude, the performative pout replaced with a gleaming smile as she held the envelope tightly against herself again.

"Oh, baby, when you see this costume you're going to lose it!"

"I don't get to find out what's inside until this weekend?" Rachel was a little annoyed. "But that's no fun!"

"It's gonna be worth it, I promise!"

Maya set the small envelope on their coffee table and stepped behind Rachel as the short blonde turned to hang up her jacket on the coat rack near the doorway. Maya wrapped her arms around Rachel and slumped over slightly; the former's breasts sinking into the latter's upper back, while Rachel's buttocks pressed upwards softly into Maya's thighs and crotch.

"Ooh!" 

Rachel moaned as Maya kissed her on the neck, sending pleasant tingling sensations running through her whole body. She reflexively began to grind her massive buttocks into Maya's body as the taller girl teased her neck and slowly rubbed her breasts.

"I suppose we could always take this to the bedroom and you could make it up to me." Rachel said.

Maya moaned mutely in agreement, her mouth occupied, and Rachel bumped her girlfriend backwards playfully with her formidable ass. Though a lot of its size and shape was due to a fairly thick layer of fat, there was a deceptive amount of muscle hidden beneath the soft flesh. Maya was pushed back and Rachel walked towards their bedroom, shedding clothes as she went, and finally beginning to peel her skintight jeans off without ever breaking her stride. Maya just saw a hint of her huge, pale, globular cheeks beginning to peek out from between the thin black waistband of Rachel's thong and the rapidly descending blue one of her jeans as she went through the doorway and around the corner. Maya snapped out of her stupor and followed after her immediately.  


* * *

Maya heard her name called out and turned her attention from the ever-mounting discomfort in her chest toward the sound of a voice as it called out her name once again.

"One more time for our stunned winner, ladies and gentlemen, Maya Lang! Just look at her! She can hardly believe she's won!"

Pulled back to the present, Maya looked around herself disorientedly, remembering where she was and what she was doing after her strangely vivid daydream of the previous week. There were three other girls on the stage with her, one in a cute Pokémon trainer outfit, one in a highly sexualized Mewtwo costume, and one dressed like Misty. A good-looking MC dressed something like Brock was somewhat impatiently motioning for her to snap out of it and walk toward him to take her trophy plaque. For her part, Maya stood practically topless with her breasts covered only by a splash of red and black bodypaint and the strange little devices she had received in the mail just a few days before. A bright white corset-like garment, an original design that was now too small and practically cutting into the underside of her tits as they overflowed the semi-rigid plastic cups, had fit like a glove that morning.

She began to walk toward the MC and nearly tripped as she moved for the first time in a long while, still unused to the swollen mass practically level with her face.

* * *

Maya's costume this time around was a fan favorite so far. She had come up with it when trying to find a way to differentiate herself from all the other cosplay girls who would dress as characters from the show and video games or as generic trainer characters. It had hit her one day out of the blue that she had never seen a cosplayer dressed as nothing more than a simple pair of Poké Balls. It had always been her daring will to try things like this coupled with a shamelessness that was great enough to go through with her crazy ideas that set her apart from so many of her competitors.

She came up with a few ideas to make her concept into a reality. Maya had designed the inconceivably effective strapless device to press her tits into an unnaturally spherical shape and serve as the lower white half of the Poké Ball. A little bit of paint on top and around the sides completed the look, but the pièce de résistance were the perfect breast plugs she had found online to serve as the central button.

They looked pretty much identical to the fictional device's parts, the only catch was in the application of the plugs themselves. They had been designed as a lactation aid; a way to help new mothers–or curious and daring sexual pioneers–increase their milk production. It was made to be inserted into the nipples where it would stimulate the mammaries to produce milk rapidly, the effects lasting for a maximum of two weeks and a minimum of five days. Maya hadn't believed they would ever work as described, she just thought it would be perfect to complete her costume. Maybe uncomfortable, but bearable enough to bring it all together long enough for her to win the contest and then put on a shirt so she could remove them and relax for the rest of the day out of costume.

* * *

All the evidence that Maya ever needed that the strange little devices worked as advertised was literally right before her eyes. Her boobs, already much larger than normal by a considerable amount, were lifted by her now much too small bustier to the absurd vicinity of her chin. Dull pain pulsed through her tits as they flooded with milk and slowly, but steadily, expanded outward and upward. She tried to walk elegantly towards the MC, but her center of gravity was completely out of whack and her breasts actually seemed to slosh. If not for the cheers of the crowd as she walked, she was half-convinced that she would have heard the liquid inside of her tits moving around.

“As I said before, ladies and gentlemen,” the MC began, kindly stalling for time as Maya seemed to be having some issues reaching the center of the stage where he waited. 

“The winner of the cosplay contest this year is Ms. Maya Lang, she’s becoming a regular champion over the past few years! Last year she won for her incredible Clair cosplay, and the year before that she won second place with her sexy take on Sabrina. This year, it looks like she’s decided to think outside of the box and has made use of her, er, distinctive anatomy to create a perfect pair of Poké Balls for us!”

“Look more like Ultra Balls to me!” Someone shouted out from the crowd.

Maya would normally have acknowledged the comment by shimmying a little and allowing her tits to shake for their amusement, but she was too preoccupied to hear it.

* * *

The trouble had all started around an hour before the judges called the contestants to the stage. Maya had waited, thankfully, to insert the devices until she was fully made up and ready in her hotel room so she wouldn't have to suffer with them literally all morning and afternoon. It had been a strange feeling, to say the least, and Maya had wished Rachel had been there in her hotel room to help her put them in, but she wouldn't get to the convention until later in the afternoon because of work.

The small probe-like 'stem' needed to be pushed into her nipple's milk duct, which had been unwilling to accommodate it at first, unsurprisingly. It had pinched like a motherfucker when it had finally slipped into place, but Maya had liked the look of it enough that she decided to go through with the second plug as well rather than resort to her backup plan of printed pasties. The plugs were held in place by a suction cup sort of thing that fit over her areola coupled with two small ‘arms’ that were engaged by twisting a small dial around the edge of the device. They pressed outward somewhat uncomfortably into her tender flesh, but it all stayed in place rather well.

It hadn't been all that agonizingly painful, but it wasn't at all pleasant, either. Maya had wondered how she would have managed to put them in at all if her nipples weren't well beyond the ordinary size to start with. She supposed they were designed to get into anything, but she figured smaller women would have a really unpleasant time using these and she shook her head in dismay as she thought of desperate women going through so much pain for a scam like this.

Around the second hour of walking around the convention floor, talking to fans, snapping selfies, and posing for the occasional picture, Maya had begun to feel the effects of the plugs with a sudden shock. She had gone to a far corner of the hotel, practically throwing herself into the nearest bathroom and locking herself in the first available stall to inspect herself. 

Something was off. Her tits were feeling more full than usual. She always had heavier, bulky tits, but they felt actually full of something now. She had prodded one experimentally to find that it felt unusually firm, even considering that they were being forced into an unnatural shape by her custom corset. Trying not to ruin her paint job, Maya had gently turned the locking mechanism on the device attached to her left nipple to release the vacuum around her areola and remove the plug. As soon as she did, a small, lightly pressurized spray of liquid had shot from her nipple. Not much, but enough to startle her.

"What the hell?" Maya had said out loud before remembering exactly what the plugs were supposedly designed to do.

"I don't believe it. It can’t really be–"

She trailed off as she squeezed her left breast experimentally and saw that small drops of whitish fluid were beading up at the tip of her nipple. They dripped to the floor as she continued to squeeze and release more and more of her milk; disbelieving everything she was experiencing despite herself. She was actually lactating and she couldn’t even begin to believe it.

After repeating the process with her other breast, Maya had decided that she would just have to keep the plugs in place until she finished the contest. The judges were basing their rankings on several factors and one of those was most original design so she really didn't want to give up her edge and replace the plugs with her pasties unless absolutely necessary. Surely she had released enough of the milk to buy enough time to win the contest and get out of her costume. Her fans would be disappointed, but she had bigger problems to deal with. She checked to make sure that her costume was all in place and walked out of the bathroom and back towards the convention taking place in the central ballroom of the hotel.

The contest would begin in about two hours and they would be down to the final four by the time any issues started. She could do this.

* * *

She couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t fucking do it anymore. The pain was beginning to become excruciating, but it was also somehow making her horny as all fucking hell. Maya needed to find Rachel, who had to be in the crowd somewhere and go back to her hotel room to get these things out of her tits and get her girlfriend out of her clothes.

“Um, Maya?”

The bewildered MC began to reach out as if to grab Maya as she turned just before reaching him and walked back where she had come from, towards the stairs that led off of the raised platform that served as the main stage for the competition.

“I’ll pick it up later!” Maya shouted over her shoulder as she wobbled slowly to the edge of the stage. “Thank you all, but I’m having some—feminine issues I have to deal with. It can’t wait, sorry!”

The MC awkwardly acknowledged her response and tried to cover for her, clearly sympathetic to her feminine plight, but unsure how to handle it.

“Well, while our champion must leave the stage, allow me to congratulate her once more! Then we'll, um, just move on to second and third place, shall we?”

Maya descended the stairs quickly, nearly upending herself as she hit the ground and struggled to regain her balance. A few security guys were walking her way, assumedly to ensure she got to wherever she needed to go through the crowds.

“No thanks, guys!” She said as she shot them a disarming grin. “I’m just going to head straight back to my room, I can make it on my own.”

The hulking security personnel shrugged to each other and returned to the front of the stage to keep the crowds attempting to jump the barricade and follow Maya in check. Maya breathed a sigh of relief and began to wobble and trip her way towards the elevator that could take her to the safety and privacy of her hotel room. She reached for her phone in a pouch at her hip and dialed Rachel to see if she had ever made it to the hotel at all. She certainly hadn’t seen her anywhere in the crowd when she had looked.

“Come on, come on!” 

Maya danced in place as she felt the milk in her breasts beginning to reach the point of no return. She was going to lose it if she sprayed milk all over the lobby of the hotel when she was so damn close to dealing with her problems once and for all. Suddenly the line connected and she heard Rachel begin to speak.

“Hel–”

“Rachel!” Maya cut her off before she could finish. “Oh my god, where are you?”

“I got held up at the bank. A big account was transferring a lot of money to–”

“Whatever, where are you now, at this moment?”

“I’m about a mile away from the hotel, did I miss the contest?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter. I won, big shocker, whatever.”

“But you were so excit–”

“I need you in the room as soon as you get here. Room 726, turn right when you get out of the elevator, go around the corner, and I’m right there.”

“O–ka–y…”

Rachel dragged the syllables out as she clearly wondered why Maya was acting so strangely.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” She asked.

“I’ll be fine in about a minute.” Maya said irritably.

The pain and pressure was really starting to get to her.  
“Look, I’m sorry, I’m having a weird sort of wardrobe malfunction. When you get here, get your pants off ASAP. I need to be fucked NOW.”

Rachel began to say something but Maya ended the call before she knew what she was saying. She stepped out of the elevator onto the seventh floor and began to work her way up the halls toward her room.

“I have to get these out of me.”

She was just able to reach her nipples in her current state. Her breasts were so impossibly firm now that they stubbornly resisted even gravity, but she managed to reach her arms around their dense bulk and feel for the plugs still somehow resolutely stuck to her nipple and showing no signs of release. They were clearly brilliantly designed and well made, but she still couldn't believe they actually worked. Maybe she could work out a deal with the company and become their spokeswoman online.

A white hot twinge of pain shot through her breasts as she fumbled for her key card outside of the door to her room.

 _Oh, for Christ's sake._ She thought despairingly. _I'm gonna blow._

The electronic lock beeped as she inserted the key card into it and she pushed the door open, her tits entering the room long before she did.

_Gotta get to the bathroom._

She trudged over toward the door that led to the bathroom. Squeezing herself into the small space, she tried to lean over the sink, but literally couldn't see it and had to go to plan B: the bathtub. As she prepared to turn herself towards the tub, she felt something inside her right boob let go and the plug pinged off of the opposite wall as it shot out of her nipple like a champagne cork. A spray of milk followed it instantly and she heard liquid splashing everywhere around her. She let out an involuntary moan of relief and pleasure as her heavy and bloated tit sprayed its contents all around the bathroom. She reached for the remaining plug to release the locking mechanism and free her other nipple and the moment she touched the release dial it shot out of her left breast just as it had with her right.

"Ah!"

Maya let out a shout of ecstasy as her left tit followed the example of the right, spraying massive quantities of milk all over. She was drenched and could see that her paint job was running down her skin, forming pinkish puddles all over the cheap linoleum flooring. She roughly grabbed her own tits and began to milk them as best she could, releasing intermittent sprays of milk as she groped herself and moaned in delight.

_It feels so good! I never would have thought!_

Continuing to milk her left tit, her right having mostly exhausted its content by now, Maya slipped one hand down to her pussy and began to finger herself feverishly. The combined sensations of her breasts and her vagina overpowered her and she began to grunt and groan loudly, fingering herself faster and harder. After several minutes of this, she remembered she had brought something for Rachel and herself in her luggage. She stood up, rubbing her clit as she did so, and made sure that she was thoroughly milked before leaving the bathroom, dripping wet with her own fluids.

Maya entered the main room and went over to her bed, leaving a trail of soggy carpet behind herself as the milk slowly dripped from her hair, skin, and clothing. She pulled her suitcase out from underneath the bed, ripping the zipper of the front pouch open and pulling out a long, hard, rubber dildo along with a small tube of lube. She lubed up the rubber shaft and masterfully inserted it into her cunt with one easy motion, slowly working it in and out at first and then pounding away as quickly as she could. 

She may have been at it for hours, or seconds, or years, for all she knew, but it had to come to an end at some time and that was when someone began to knock on her door with a determination that indicated it could be no one other than Rachel demanding to be let in immediately. Considering the way Maya had spoken to her on the phone before, she couldn’t really blame her. She would have to make that up to her with her new friend between her legs.

“One second!”

Maya called out to her girlfriend outside of the door, standing up and pulling the nine inches of dildo out of her pussy while she did so. She casually threw it into the bathtub where it hit the hollow fiberglass that made up its walls and floor with an extremely loud banging sound.

“What the fuck was that?” Rachel exclaimed through the thick wooden door. “Seriously, Maya, what the hell is going on with you today? I’m sorry I missed your–”

She stopped short as the image of her super busty girlfriend, slick with sweat and some mystery fluid, stood before her.

“Your pants aren’t off.”

Maya said it matter-of-factly, in a flat, factual tone that brokered no argument. She motioned downwards in the vicinity of Rachel's hips.

“Take them off.”

Rachel stood there in the hall, her eyes just level with Maya’s red and swollen nipples. She looked over her girlfriend’s body again, but couldn’t see any signs of injury or anything awful like that.

“Babe, are you all right? I’m worried.”

“I’m fine, just horny as all fucking hell. Please, sweetie, the pants. Off.”

Rachel stepped into the room and looked around. She could see into the bathroom door just to the right of the entryway to the main room. It seemed to be slightly flooded with a milky, pinkish liquid and a comically large dildo was laying in the bathtub, half slick with her lover's juices.

“Oh,” Rachel said as she entered the hotel room to witness the destruction that awaited just beyond the peaceful hallway. “I see you finished first in more ways than one.”


End file.
